The Secret
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: So much Fluff, you could drop a new born baby on it. This isn't really about anything.. just the cuteyfluffness which is SS! Please R


_I still feel like writing, so here it is._

The Secret

Summer pulled into the drive-through of the Tim Hortans near by, getting them both a large English Toffee Cappucino, and drove upto the second window, as they gave her the drinks, and she gave them the 7.55 and drove to the local hotel.

She pulled up, and parked messily, getting out, grabbing her purse and the coffees, and rushing up the stairs to his normal room. She was late. She knew he wouldn't mind, he never did, but she liked being on time. 3:00, right after school, and the only time he could get free.

She knocked on the door, and he answered like he always did, smiling and laughing, and then he grabbed both coffees out of her hands, letting her pull her falling purse from her elbow and ushered her inside.

He put the specialty coffees down on the tabel where he always put them, as she locked the door, grabbed his face and locked him in a kiss.

They never actually drank the coffees, but nobody ever knew that Summer wasted 7.55 5 days a week on undrank coffee. Just like nobody ever knew that Summer Roberts came up to room 255 to spoon with a boy she made fun of with her friends.

They pulled away, and he got on the bed first, like he always did, and she followed, crawling right beside him, and curled up on his chest.

"Marissa's starting to piss me off." She told him, as she closed her eyes and held her breath. Her friends were a sticky subject.

"Whys that?" He asked, starting to rub her back, and she let out the breath.

"Because, she's spending all her time with Luke, or Luke and Holly and Hollys tag-along and doesn't bother to ask me what I'm doing, or if I wanna come. She's neglecting me."

"Poor baby." He coo'd, starting to draw little pictures on her back.

"Yeah. But anyway, what time do you have to be back by?" She asked, getting up, and facing him. "Because I was thinking, since my Dads gone, that we could stay here, like this, until about 6?"

He kissed her lips,and then kissed them again. "Can't. My Mom will be home by 5 with the food, and my Dad will be home by 4:30."

"Oh." Summer said, defeated, as she lied on him exactly,her head right under his, her feet ending where his did. Almost. She held her hand out, and he put his against it. She looked at her hand. It was small, and thin, and her nails were long and bright red. She could see the back of his hand behind hers.

"Let me see your hands." She said to him, and he held them both out to her. They were large and bony, with short nails that had bitten tops. "Can I pant your nails, Cohen?"

"What? No! I don't need another reason to be made fun of, ya know.." he said it before he realized it.

She just blinked, then brushed it off, as did he, and said "Please! Its dark green, very manly, and its in my purse!"

He laughed, smiled, and said "Okay, fine."

She rushed over to her purse, which she had dropped by the coffee, and grabbed it, along with a nail-file.

"Woah Summer, whats that?"

"Your nails are all bitten and gross, I'm fixing them."

He rolled his eyes and let her do it, because what Summer Roberts wanted, Summer Roberts got.

She quickly filed down all his nails, and then got the polish on 4 of his fingers before he yelped.

"Shit! Summer, it's 4:20. I need to go!" He got up, and grabbed his cold coffee.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" She asked carefully, scared of his answer.

He looked at her and smiled, nodding, and she grabbed her purse and ran towards him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck, lips on his. At this moment she knew she loved him.

They drove to his house, and walked in, hand in hand, and sat down at the table, each helping thereselves to lots of chinese.

Summer excused herself after she ate, and Seth turned towards his Dad. "I think it's the real thing." he wispered.

Sandy smiled, giving him a hug, and Summer came back down, smiling at Seth and his father, and turned towards the living-room couch.

Seth followed her, wondering what she was doing. He saw her on the couch, sleeping, and he brushed back her hair, and started to rub her back. And at the moment, he knew he loved her.


End file.
